


#75 - Soft

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [75]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: soft, Onni.  No beta.





	#75 - Soft

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: soft, Onni. No beta.

Tuuri was usually cheerful and talkative, but this evening she'd grown silent after dinner. When Onni came to turn out the light at bedtime, there were tears on her cheeks, and the wayward strands of fluffy hair that had escaped from her braid clung damply to her face.

He sat down beside her and patted her face dry with his handkerchief. She whispered "Mama," eyes closed tight, then curled up with her face pressed against his leg.

He stroked her soft head. "I know, Tuuri," he murmured.

This would all be so much easier if he had a tougher heart.


End file.
